(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inside ventilation method for a vehicle configured to maintain an inside temperature of the vehicle according to the temperature of a battery to allow for occupants to have a more comfortable environment inside the cabin of a vehicle.
(b) Background Art
In general, automobile ventilation and temperature control systems can increase a driver's visibility and provide a safe driving environment by preventing a front window from becoming fogged up as well as providing a pleasant environment to an occupant under different climates and driving conditions.
The temperature control system is largely divided into an apparatus for heating the cabin of the vehicle and an apparatus for cooling the interior cabin of the vehicle. The temperature control system adjusts the temperature of the cabin by circulating air inside the cabin of the vehicle via a forced convective flow propelled by a blower motor which can be variable connected to a heat source emitted from a power generator of a vehicle body and an cooling source (e.g., air-conditioner) depending upon whether or not the cabin is too hot or too cold. Accordingly, air is distributed and supplied to various directions in the vehicle, e.g., a defrosting duct, a ventilation duct, and a floor duct by appropriately selecting the direction and air volume requested.
Temperature control systems installed in an automobile are typically provided in an instrument panel. When a driver gets in the vehicle and starts the vehicle via insertion some form of operation of the key, the driver must adjust one or more controls associated with the temperature control system to coordinate with the current temperature within the cabin of the vehicle.
However, in certain extreme temperature environments, which often occur in most to places in the world in summer or winter months, the interior of the cabin may be in some cases unbearable to its occupants at first even when, the air-conditioning or heater is turned on. For example, in the summer, the occupants may be forced to roll down their windows to allow for cross ventilation to allow all of the heat trapped in the cabin to escape.
Matters described as the background art are just to improve the background of the present invention, but it should not be understood that the matters correspond to the related art which has been already known to those skilled in the art.